puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of a Kiss
"Ghost of a Kiss" is the second segment of the fifth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired October 16, 2006. Synopsis Garu receives a photograph from Pucca containing two people who look exactly like them. Unfortunately, the female's ghost still inhabits the picture and now Garu has a Ghost Pucca out to kiss him. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Pucca and Ching are walking under the rain. They arrive at a shop, managed by Santa Claus, brimful of curios of every kind. Within them, they find a picture of a couple: the girl looks like Pucca, and the boy like Garu. Pucca finds that little fact funny, and decides to buy it to give it as a present to Garu, even if Santa tries to dissuade her, obviously failing instantly. Later, Pucca visits Garu and gives him the photo, all wrapped up. He initially does not want it, but seeing Pucca losing her temper, he rectifies, and puts it in the main room of his house. Pucca gives him a kiss and leaves. When night arrives, Garu is waken up by some strange sounds. He looks around him and notices that a ninja doll is now in a different place when no one had touched it. Garu begins to feel a little scared, and to understand what made the doll move, he goes to the main room. His eyes end up on the photo, and he lies it down; but when a shadow crosses the room and he turns, the photo returns still without anyone moving it. And plus, when Garu looks at the couple in it, the girl waves her hand, giggling. Garu panics and hides the photo within the pillows; but then, something activates the traps in the room. Garu hides himself under the table, but worse, when he gets out, there is no trace of the weapons anywhere. Then, the shadow suddenly appears in front of Garu, showing to be the ghost of the girl in the photo, making him scream and run out of his house. She chases him in the bamboo forest, succeeding in giving him a kiss before the sun rises. Garu goes back to his house, finding Abyo already out, ready for kung-fu training. When Garu tells him what happened to him during the night, he offers himself to help him. They try three different methods: in the first one, Abyo makes the girl come to their world calling her forth, while Garu holds a flower to give her. In the second one, Abyo draws a circle with salt so that the ghost will not exit, planning to hit her with a piece of paper (but hitting Garu instead). In the third and last one, he puts a bow of noodles in the room to attract the ghost, to then hit her with a special ghost-hunters kit obtained with cereals. All of the three ways inevitably fail, ending with Garu getting kissed by the girl. But at the third time, the ghost does something more: she grabs Garu and tries to drag him into the photo with her. Fortunately, Pucca arrives just in time, saving Garu at the very last second. Then, to make the ghost go away, she shakes the photo until the ghost of the boy is thrown out from it: the girl sees him, and leaves in peace Garu, beginning to chase the other ghost. Together, they disappear, Abyo reveales the ghost girl and the other ghost was Garu's and Pucca's ancestor, reappearing in the photo just a few moments later just as if nothing happened, ending that strange adventure. Trivia *The ghost girl appears on the book Abyo has. * Younger viewers could be scared by the ghost girl's creepy appearance at the end. Allusions *The title is a reference to the Blackmore's Night album Ghost of a Rose. *'Harry Potter- '''There is a phoenix on the strange store that is similar to the phoenixes that appear on the films. *'The Ring-''' When Garu first sees the ghost, the ghost has the same appearance of Samara Morgan. Gallery ghost.PNG ghost0.PNG ghost1.PNG ghost2.PNG ghost3.PNG ghost4.PNG ghost5.PNG ghost6.PNG ghost7.PNG ghost8.PNG ghost9.PNG ghost10.PNG ghost11.PNG ghost12.PNG ghost13.JPG ghost14.JPG ghost15.JPG gohst16.JPG gosht17.JPG DIffe.PNG Grudge Pucca.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes